


That time I met Gabbie from Vine

by ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes



Series: That Time I met... [1]
Category: Gabrielle Hanna, The Gabbie Show, Vine - Fandom, Vine RPF, Vine Stars - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral Creampie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes/pseuds/ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time I met Gabbie from The Gabbie Show and it turned out she's quite insatiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time I met Gabbie from Vine

**Author's Note:**

> I attached pictures in case you don't know who she is.

                                

 

 

 

           

 

 

 

 

“That whole ‘I’m so lonely and horny’ act, is that for real or just a clever way of getting a following?” I ask her brown eyes captivating my attention

“…Truth?” Gabbie says, almost a whisper. She looks away from me avoiding eye contact.

I nod

“It’s not entirely an act. I know lots of my followers just follow me because of the one in a million chance that I might meet them and fuck them but If I’m being truthful, I really do feel lonely and I really do need...” Gabbie trails off

“Need to get _fucked_?” I say finishing her thought. She looks up at me, almost taken aback by bluntness of my words. Her cheeks turn a scarlet color and she nods and quickly turns her eyes away, almost as if she’s ashamed to admit how she felt. She wears a snapback on with the bill backwards. She’s always wearing those things. Never understood why snapbacks made a comeback. 

“Soo, what now?” she asks making eye contact again. Her eyes show a hint of desperation. I look in her in the eyes after a short pause and I say

“You _know_ what”

Gabbie’s expression seems to brighten and she makes an involuntary glance at the dining room table we’re sitting by. I assume it’s to check if it’s clear and sure enough it is. Our eyes meet and we both know what we want in that moment. We both suddenly stand up, pushing our chairs away. She moves in and breaks the tension that’s been as dripping with every word we spoke that night. Her lips meet mine and we kiss, our tongues wrestling in each other’s mouths. She pins me against the wall, pressing her body against mine. She’s standing on her toes kissing me; I can’t help but find it cute. 

I never really cared for Gabbie as a content creator, I found her Vines extremely unfunny and only a few occasionally made me laugh, which is the case with most of Vine. I will admit that when I first saw a Vine with Gabbie, I couldn’t help but find her attractive. So the fact that this moment was happening was quite amazing for me.

My arms are wrapped around her embracing her, trying to have as much of her as I could. My hands slide down her back onto her ass. I smack her ass with my right hand and squeeze, eliciting a slight moan from the Vine Star. I bite her lip and pull and she moans again this time a mix of pleasure and pain and suddenly I’m tired of the foreplay. I break the kiss and push her off of me, she looks almost offended, but her expression surely turns to lust when I bend her over the table pinning her face against the cold glass, her snapback falls off and lays there. I take a look at her voluptuous ass through her tight fitting gray and white sweat pants. I spank her, and she gasps and wiggles her ass at me, I smile at her cheekiness and smack her again, her ass jiggling in response.

“ooh fuck” she growls

I practically rip off her sweatpants but I’m surprised by the fact that she has no underwear and all I see is her huge tan ass, fading tan lines outlining it where she wore her bikini.

“Commando?” I ask. She giggles in response. She reaches her hands back and spreads her ass cheeks.

“Fuck me” she commands and who am I to deny what the lady wants. I quickly unbuckle my pants and pull the zipper down.  I pull my shoes and sock tossing them to the side followed by my jeans and boxers, I slip off my shirt do same with it. Then I shove my thick cock right into her soaking wet cunt. Her body tenses and she sits up slightly.

“Fucking hell!” she cries

Her pussy is the tightest I’ve ever felt, it seems as if I’m stretching her. Her pussy hugs my cock tight and I feel like cumming right then and there but by some miracle I don’t.  I start sliding my cock in out of her cunt, eliciting whimpers of pleasure from the brunette.  Then she does this thing her right hand where she reaches out beckoning me, I reach out and hold her hand. She squeezes it with each thrust and that had to be the most adorably hot thing she’s ever done. I start speeding up my thrust and start actually “fucking” her.  My cock is eventually slamming in and out of her pussy and her fantastic ass jiggling with each thrust and her hand is no longer clutching mine. Instead my hand is clutches a handful of her hair and I’m pulling it as she gets her cunt fucked and she’s practically screaming in pleasure. I’ve always been a quiet one so you wouldn’t hear me making a sound.

“Choke me” she begs and I do as I’m told. I let go of her hair and I wrap my hand around her throat and pull her to an almost standing position, (you know that one that you’ve tried during sex because you saw a pornstar do it). I squeeze my grip around her throat and continue fucking her, her moans come out strained but she insist on squeezing harder. Of course…I oblige, my cock continues to slam in and out of her soaking wet cunt begging me to fill it with thick white cum. Her arms drop down and it seems like she might be passing out but she manages to gasp out

“H-h-harder!” Her strained begging only encouraged me, I fucked her even her harder, each thrust pushing the table slightly. Each thrust causing strained cries of pleasure to escape her lips. I can tell she’s getting close when her muscles tense and she begs for me to choke harder, I do and after a few more thrust she starts going limp and I slowly lower her onto to the table, her face on the glass. I let go of her throat and stop thrusting into her and she gasps for air. Her whole body shivers as the waves of her orgasm drown her in ecstasy. As she gasps for air, she begins laughing and after a second I join her.

“That was fucking hot” I say, she smiles at me and slowly she stands up, her legs tremble and she leans on me. 

“Fucking orgasms, man” she says to me, I laugh. Then she pushes me onto the wall, I look back at her, a confused look on my face. She gives me a seductive and playful smile; removes her shirt revealing her round tits, no underwear here either I note.  I know exactly what’s coming. She walks up to me and grabs hold of my cock, slowly jerking it. She leans in, pressing her body against mine and kisses me, while still jerking my cock, and then she breaks the kiss and gets down her knees.

She teases the head of my cock with tip of her tongue, tracing the hood with her tongue. When she notices me squirming, she smiles. She then continues down to the base up my cock with the tip of her tongue and then she licks from the base to the head as if she’s licking a dick shaped lollipop.  A shiver shoots through my body when she reaches the head. Then after enough teasing she takes the cock in her mouth, slowly letting it reach the back of her throat. She gags as she takes the cock completely in her mouth but she doesn’t stop, she keeps going even though her eyes tear up and some of mascara starts to run.  Finally she reaches the base, my balls grazing her chin and her nose against my pelvis, her warm mouth engulfing my cock, her mouth feels like heaven. Finally she pulls away slowly, strands of spit hanging from her mouth to my cock, spit completely covers my cock. As she gasps for air she jerks my cock making sure I stay hard and ready for her. She looks up at me and smiles then she takes the cock in her mouth again actually sucking it (a tip for you ladies and men, actually sucking feels amazing). I’m amazed with her ability to take the whole length of my cock and then back out again without stopping. She occasionally gags on it and spits dribbles out but she keeps on using my cock to fuck her throat. After another deep throat, she pulls the cock out and jerks it with her right hand then she licks my balls and takes it in her warm mouth.  Putting both of them in her mouth, she jerks my cock faster; she really wants to milk my cock. She pulls the balls out her mouth making a popping sound. She then shoves the cock down her throat and holds her hands behind her back; I know exactly what she wants. I grab her head and hold it as I fuck her mouth, my cock slides in and out of her mouth each time the head of my cock reaches the back of her throat she gags and coughs but she doesn’t pull away She seems to be enjoying this, she looks up at me, the occasional tear sliding down the side of her round face. Then I pick up speed fuck her throat faster, my balls slapping her chin with each thrust, spit dribbles down her mouth. After a few more thrust I pull my cock out a second so she can catch her breath but she gasps

“No! Keep fucking my throat” and she pulls me back sticking my cock in her mouth. I pull her away from my cock and she seems disappointed. Only for a second because then I her made sit with her back to the wall with her head pinned against the wall, I shove my cock in her mouth again and fuck her throat. Each thrust getting me closer to climax and she knows it. She sits there getting her throat brutalized and rubbing her clit. She’s fucking insatiable, I think myself. I feel the familiar build in the base of my cock and I know what’s coming. She knows too, I look her in the eyes and she nods. I fuck her face faster my cock slamming in and out her throat and finally I cum. Cum explodes in her mouth, some dribbles out but she swallows most of it taking every last drop. Even after I’ve filled her mouth with cum she continues sucking my cock and jerking it. Making sure she milks every last drop of the thick salty fluid. She keeps licking the head of my cock and jerking it, knowing that the sensitivity would drive me wild. I try pulling away but she pulls me back until finally the last drop of cum is squeezed out on to her tongue and she swallows it. I stand there the energy drained from my body, I even feel a little dizzy. I have to lean my back against the wall on her left side and then I slide down to the floor next to her.  She grabs my hand after a few seconds of silence.

“That was fun” I say still out of breath. She looks at me smiling

“Sure was” 

“That whole ‘I’m so lonely and horny’ act, is that for real or just a clever way of getting a following?” I ask her brown eyes captivating my attention

“…Truth?” Gabbie says, almost a whisper. She looks away from me avoiding eye contact.

I nod

“It’s not entirely an act. I know lots of my followers just follow me because of the one in a million chance that I might meet them and fuck them but If I’m being truthful, I really do feel lonely and I really do need...” Gabbie trails off

“Need to get _fucked_?” I say finishing her thought. She looks up at me, almost taken aback by bluntness of my words. Her cheeks turn a scarlet color and she nods and quickly turns her eyes away, almost as if she’s ashamed to admit how she felt. She wears a snapback on with the bill backwards. She’s always wearing those things. Never understood why snapbacks made a comeback. 

“Soo, what now?” she asks making eye contact again. Her eyes show a hint of desperation. I look in her in the eyes after a short pause and I say

“You _know_ what”

Gabbie’s expression seems to brighten and she makes an involuntary glance at the dining room table we’re sitting by. I assume it’s to check if it’s clear and sure enough it is. Our eyes meet and we both know what we want in that moment. We both suddenly stand up, pushing our chairs away. She moves in and breaks the tension that’s been as dripping with every word we spoke that night. Her lips meet mine and we kiss, our tongues wrestling in each other’s mouths. She pins me against the wall, pressing her body against mine. She’s standing on her toes kissing me; I can’t help but find it cute. 

I never really cared for Gabbie as a content creator, I found her Vines extremely unfunny and only a few occasionally made me laugh, which is the case with most of Vine. I will admit that when I first saw a Vine with Gabbie, I couldn’t help but find her attractive. So the fact that this moment was happening was quite amazing for me.

My arms are wrapped around her embracing her, trying to have as much of her as I could. My hands slide down her back onto her ass. I smack her ass with my right hand and squeeze, eliciting a slight moan from the Vine Star. I bite her lip and pull and she moans again this time a mix of pleasure and pain and suddenly I’m tired of the foreplay. I break the kiss and push her off of me, she looks almost offended, but her expression surely turns to lust when I bend her over the table pinning her face against the cold glass, her snapback falls off and lays there. I take a look at her voluptuous ass through her tight fitting gray and white sweat pants. I spank her, and she gasps and wiggles her ass at me, I smile at her cheekiness and smack her again, her ass jiggling in response.

“ooh fuck” she growls

I practically rip off her sweatpants but I’m surprised by the fact that she has no underwear and all I see is her huge tan ass, fading tan lines outlining it where she wore her bikini.

“Commando?” I ask. She giggles in response. She reaches her hands back and spreads her ass cheeks.

“Fuck me” she commands and who am I to deny what the lady wants. I quickly unbuckle my pants and pull the zipper down.  I pull my shoes and sock tossing them to the side followed by my jeans and boxers, I slip off my shirt do same with it. Then I shove my thick cock right into her soaking wet cunt. Her body tenses and she sits up slightly.

“Fucking hell!” she cries

Her pussy is the tightest I’ve ever felt, it seems as if I’m stretching her. Her pussy hugs my cock tight and I feel like cumming right then and there but by some miracle I don’t.  I start sliding my cock in out of her cunt, eliciting whimpers of pleasure from the brunette.  Then she does this thing her right hand where she reaches out beckoning me, I reach out and hold her hand. She squeezes it with each thrust and that had to be the most adorably hot thing she’s ever done. I start speeding up my thrust and start actually “fucking” her.  My cock is eventually slamming in and out of her pussy and her fantastic ass jiggling with each thrust and her hand is no longer clutching mine. Instead my hand is clutches a handful of her hair and I’m pulling it as she gets her cunt fucked and she’s practically screaming in pleasure. I’ve always been a quiet one so you wouldn’t hear me making a sound.

“Choke me” she begs and I do as I’m told. I let go of her hair and I wrap my hand around her throat and pull her to an almost standing position, (you know that one that you’ve tried during sex because you saw a pornstar do it). I squeeze my grip around her throat and continue fucking her, her moans come out strained but she insist on squeezing harder. Of course…I oblige, my cock continues to slam in and out of her soaking wet cunt begging me to fill it with thick white cum. Her arms drop down and it seems like she might be passing out but she manages to gasp out

“H-h-harder!” Her strained begging only encouraged me, I fucked her even her harder, each thrust pushing the table slightly. Each thrust causing strained cries of pleasure to escape her lips. I can tell she’s getting close when her muscles tense and she begs for me to choke harder, I do and after a few more thrust she starts going limp and I slowly lower her onto to the table, her face on the glass. I let go of her throat and stop thrusting into her and she gasps for air. Her whole body shivers as the waves of her orgasm drown her in ecstasy. As she gasps for air, she begins laughing and after a second I join her.

“That was fucking hot” I say, she smiles at me and slowly she stands up, her legs tremble and she leans on me. 

“Fucking orgasms, man” she says to me, I laugh. Then she pushes me onto the wall, I look back at her, a confused look on my face. She gives me a seductive and playful smile; removes her shirt revealing her round tits, no underwear here either I note.  I know exactly what’s coming. She walks up to me and grabs hold of my cock, slowly jerking it. She leans in, pressing her body against mine and kisses me, while still jerking my cock, and then she breaks the kiss and gets down her knees.

She teases the head of my cock with tip of her tongue, tracing the hood with her tongue. When she notices me squirming, she smiles. She then continues down to the base up my cock with the tip of her tongue and then she licks from the base to the head as if she’s licking a dick shaped lollipop.  A shiver shoots through my body when she reaches the head. Then after enough teasing she takes the cock in her mouth, slowly letting it reach the back of her throat. She gags as she takes the cock completely in her mouth but she doesn’t stop, she keeps going even though her eyes tear up and some of mascara starts to run.  Finally she reaches the base, my balls grazing her chin and her nose against my pelvis, her warm mouth engulfing my cock, her mouth feels like heaven. Finally she pulls away slowly, strands of spit hanging from her mouth to my cock, spit completely covers my cock. As she gasps for air she jerks my cock making sure I stay hard and ready for her. She looks up at me and smiles then she takes the cock in her mouth again actually sucking it (a tip for you ladies and men, actually sucking feels amazing). I’m amazed with her ability to take the whole length of my cock and then back out again without stopping. She occasionally gags on it and spits dribbles out but she keeps on using my cock to fuck her throat. After another deep throat, she pulls the cock out and jerks it with her right hand then she licks my balls and takes it in her warm mouth.  Putting both of them in her mouth, she jerks my cock faster; she really wants to milk my cock. She pulls the balls out her mouth making a popping sound. She then shoves the cock down her throat and holds her hands behind her back; I know exactly what she wants. I grab her head and hold it as I fuck her mouth, my cock slides in and out of her mouth each time the head of my cock reaches the back of her throat she gags and coughs but she doesn’t pull away She seems to be enjoying this, she looks up at me, the occasional tear sliding down the side of her round face. Then I pick up speed fuck her throat faster, my balls slapping her chin with each thrust, spit dribbles down her mouth. After a few more thrust I pull my cock out a second so she can catch her breath but she gasps

“No! Keep fucking my throat” and she pulls me back sticking my cock in her mouth. I pull her away from my cock and she seems disappointed. Only for a second because then I her made sit with her back to the wall with her head pinned against the wall, I shove my cock in her mouth again and fuck her throat. Each thrust getting me closer to climax and she knows it. She sits there getting her throat brutalized and rubbing her clit. She’s fucking insatiable, I think myself. I feel the familiar build in the base of my cock and I know what’s coming. She knows too, I look her in the eyes and she nods. I fuck her face faster my cock slamming in and out her throat and finally I cum. Cum explodes in her mouth, some dribbles out but she swallows most of it taking every last drop. Even after I’ve filled her mouth with cum she continues sucking my cock and jerking it. Making sure she milks every last drop of the thick salty fluid. She keeps licking the head of my cock and jerking it, knowing that the sensitivity would drive me wild. I try pulling away but she pulls me back until finally the last drop of cum is squeezed out on to her tongue and she swallows it. I stand there the energy drained from my body, I even feel a little dizzy. I have to lean my back against the wall on her left side and then I slide down to the floor next to her.  She grabs my hand after a few seconds of silence.

“That was fun” I say still out of breath. She looks at me smiling

“Sure was”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I might make this a series, where I write stories about slightly famous people or just people who don't get enough raunchy fan fiction written about them.
> 
> UPDATE: Gabbie saw this, and there's a video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlJxnUpuDRM  
> I was laughing throughout the whole thing. I don't even watch her that often but It was hilarious. Oh and if Gabbie sees this, no hard feelings about the whole "finding you extremely unfunny" bit. You have your moments but...


End file.
